psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Ridgway's Video Games
This is a list of Jesse's video game collection. History Video games are a huge hobby of Jesse's and uses it to kill time, as well as for entertainment. Even when Jeffrey Sr. mowed over all his video games, he still had plenty of games left in the basement. According to Jeffrey Sr., Jesse spends all day in his bedroom playing games, which is why a majority of the Psycho Dad videos involve Jeff Sr. destroying Jesse's games. Jesse's favorite video game console is, according to his Q&A, a three-way tie between the Super Nintendo, the Nintendo 64 and the Xbox 360. Jesse's favorite game, according to his Q&A, is Super Mario RPG for the Super Nintendo, as that is the game that really got him into gaming in general. 'List of Jesse's gaming systems' *Jesse's first SNES **Jesse has had a SNES since he was little. *Jesse's second SNES **Jesse bought another SNES in a retro store in THE HOMELESS YOUTUBER!. However, it was almost destroyed in Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo where it was thrown in the snow. But in BEWARE THE FLOOD!, Jesse checks on the Super Nintendo to find the eject button broken. It is unclear if they repaired it or replaced it. *Jesse's first Xbox 360 (Destroyed) **Jesse's first Xbox 360 was destroyed in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox. *Jesse's second Xbox 360 (Possibly destroyed) **Jesse's second Xbox 360 was destroyed in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. It was repaired prior to Psycho Dad Wrecks Car, but is later thrown through Jesse's car window. It is unclear if it survived or not. *Jesse's third Xbox 360 (Destroyed and/or lost) **Jesse bought a third Xbox 360 shortly after the events of THE SUPPLY RUN! to use in Eagle's Landing. When Eagle's Landing was Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, the Xbox 360 was inside, although looking unharmed, Jesse threw it at a tree in anger, destroying it for good. *Jesse's fourth Xbox 360 **Jesse received a fourth Xbox 360 in fan mail while living in Uncle Larry's RV. *Jesse's Nintendo DS (Destroyed) **Jesse's Nintendo DS was destroyed in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS when Jeff Sr. stomped on it and submerged it underwater. *Jesse's first Xbox One (Destroyed) **Jesse's first Xbox One, nicknamed "The Prince", was destroyed in Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One after Jeff Sr. chainsawed and then axed it. *Jesse's second Xbox One (Shot) **Jesse's second Xbox One, nicknamed "The Knight", was gifted to him by Theresa, was shot by Jeff Sr. in ''Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One''. *Jesse's Third Xbox One **Jesse got another Xbox One shortly after the psycho series ended and it hasn't been destroyed since. *Jesse's Nintendo DS Lites (One destroyed) **Jesse has received various Nintendo DS Lites in fan mail. **One of them was destroyed in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. *Jesse's first Nintendo Wii U (Destroyed) **Jesse received a Nintendo Wii U as a Christmas present from Theresa in Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree, but it was destroyed by Jeffrey Sr. setting it on fire in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. *Jesse's second Nintendo Wii U (Destroyed) **Jesse received a second Nintendo Wii U as a birthday present from Theresa in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, but it was destroyed by Jeffrey Sr. throwing it against the backdoor and a tree. Jesse then threw it back through the backdoor's window in a fit of rage, cutting his hand in the process. *Jeese's Third Wii U (Destroyed) **Jesse got another Wii U as a gift for his mom, making it the third Wii U Jesse has acquired. However, it was destroyed in Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U when Jeff Sr. put it into a woodchipper, along with the console's Gamepad and several games. *Jesse's Nintendo 3DS *Jesse's Nintendo 64 *Jesse's Sega Genesis *Jesse's Sega Dreamcast *Jesse's PS4 **Jesse recieved a PS4 during Fan Mail Monday #23. He made a skit called ANGRY NERD UNBOXES PS4!, in which 50% of his viewers either hated it or were confused as to if he enjoyed the PS4 or not, since his actions in that video claimed that he hated it, compared to the Xbox. In reality, however, Jesse was happy with the PS4 and sent a free T-Shirt of optional choice to Fernando, the sender of the PS4. Jeffrey Sr. nearly destroyed it in ''Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U'', ''but it was spared when Jesse finally agreed to get a job. It had some near destructive experiences, especially after when it was buried in rubbles in [[Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room|''Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room]]. ''It was, however, recovered by Larry. It was then the only console Jesse had when his dad shot his Xbox One in [[Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One|''Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One]], ''while the status of the Super Nintendo remained unknown. In [[REFLECTION POOL!|''REFLECTION POOL!]], his dad took his PS4 for not cleaning the pool correctly. It remains unknown as to what happened to it from that point on. 'Jesse's video games' *An unknown Battlefield game *An unknown Lego Batman game *Super Mario Maker (Shredded) *Splatoon (Shredded) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Shredded) *Yoshi's Woolly World (Shredded) *Bayonetta 2 (Shredded) *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Shredded) *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (Shredded) *Mario Party 10 (Shredded) *Hyrule Warriors (Shredded) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Shredded) *Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (Shredded) *Alone in the Dark (2008) *Bioshock *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (Possibly ruined) *Call of Duty 2 *Call of Duty 3 *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Crackdown *Crackdown 2 *Crash: Mind Over Mutant (Possibly ruined) *Dead Rising *Dead Rising 2 *Disney Infinity *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *Grand Theft Auto V *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo 2 *Halo: Reach (Possibly destroyed) **Halo: Reach was inside the Xbox 360 when it was thrown into the pool in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, possibly rendered unusable. *Halo: 4 *Halo: The Master Chief Collection *Halo: 5 Guardians *Hot Wheels: Beat That! (Destroyed) **Jesse was seen about to play Hot Wheels in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 *Monopoly *Mario Kart 8 (Three copies, all destroyed) **Jesse owns three copies of Mario Kart 8 since his three Nintendo Wii Us each came with one. The first one was possibly melted inside the Wii U on the grill in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, the second one was presumably smashed in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, and the third was most likely shredded in Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U. *Minecraft (for Xbox) **Jesse was seen playing Minecraft in Psycho Dad Raids Stream. *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Pokemon Y *Portal 2 *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare *Saints Row *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row IV *Shadowrun (2007) *Singularity *Skylanders *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sneak King *Stranglehold *Super Mario 64 DS **Jesse was playing it in Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS. Surprisingly, it survived being stomped on and submerged underwater by Jeffrey Sr.. *Super Mario All-Stars *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Destroyed) *The Last of Us Remastered *The Orange Box *The Urbs: Sims in the City (Destroyed) **The case was seen unharmed in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, but the disc was missing. *ToeJam and Earl *X-Men Legends *Yoshi Adventure |} Category:Lists Category:Objects Category:Destroyed Objects Category:Items